


Prison

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: You deserve this, you're a murderer and a traitor.





	

Prison was made for people like you.  Men who turned on their generals.  Who-  It wasn’t you, was it?  Not really.  It was something else under your skin.  Not CT-5385, not little Tup.  You would never raise your blaster against a Jedi.  Not unless you were under orders, because _good soldiers follow orders, good soldiers follow orders, good soldiers foll_ \- **no**.  No, you did this.  You can remember it, you can remember the feeling of your finger pulling the trigger, because you wanted to do it.   _Traitor-_ her or you?  Who was the real traitor in that moment?  It was you.  Yes, prison was made for people like you.


End file.
